The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Electric candles have existed for a number of years, but current products and designs still leave room for improvement. For example, some electric candles project light onto a flame element to create the illusion of a real candle flame. See U.S. Pat. No. 8,132,936. Others have made efforts to create electric candles that project different colors. For example, in U.S. pat. publ. no. 20140211471 to Gaumann, an electric candle with a single light source is described as using different colors for that light source. However, these devices fail to appreciate the many advantages gained, and the technical knowledge required, by increasing the number of “flames”.
Previous efforts to improve electric candles failed to overcome the challenges of coordinating the movement of flame elements with the projection of light in one or more electric candles, and thereby failed to capture the benefits associated therewith.
All publications identified herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Thus, there is still a need for electric candles having multiple flame elements, where movement or lighting effects for each of the flame elements are coordinated.